Article Requests
I made this page to clear up the clutter in the Video Games section and give a place where people can request articles to be made if they feel like they can't write a good enough one, Please don't kill me, Dycaite. Video Games *64DD Majora's Mask (7-day realtime with no looping) *Just generally a lot of 64DD games *Many first-party Nintendo prototypes *Putty Squad (Amiga) *The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage (third game in the Oracle series) *A number of BS-X and Sega Channel games, as they were distributed over a broadcast service many of them have been lost *Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2/Roll-o-Rama *Duke Nukem Forever (1998/2001) *Crash Bandicoot Evolution *Kid Kirby *Cortex Chaos / The All-New Cortex Show *Crash Landed *Dragon’s Crown (Dreamcast version) * Destruction Derby 3 (Cancelled PS1 game) *Girl With A Stick *Meowth's Party *Monster Knight *MySims Social *Dinosaur Planet *Zelda 64 *Twelve Tales: Conker 64 *Maverick Hunter *Castlevania Resurrection *Banjo Threeie *Donkey Kong Racing *Sonic SatAM game *Kid Icarus Wii title *Streets of Rage 4 *Mega Man Legends 4 *Chocobo de Battle *Super Mario's Wacky Worlds *Scrapped Pokemon mechanics and monsters Article currently half way finished - PepsiWithCoke (talk) 17:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *Resident Evil 4 betas *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 (Removed Content) *Sonic Adventure/Sonic RPG for sega saturn Films/TV Shows *List of Lost/Hard-to-Find Films *Brother Martin: Servant of Jesus. (Lost 1942 Religous race film.) *The Big Boss. (lost original cut for this bruce lee film.) *George Romero's Martin. (original 165 minute monochrome cut) *Pink Floyd's The Wall. ( the removed "Hey You" sequence color negatives) *Bela Lugosi dialouge (Frankenstein Meets The Wolf Man deleted scenes) *Lost Son of Frankenstein color footage circa 1939 *Transformers Animated (unfinished shorts and cancelled 4th season.) *Spyro the Dragon 3D (cancelled 2009 movie) *Family Guy cancelled episode of Windows 7 *''Banned Leisure World, California Segment from The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Source '' *The Cheetah Girls TV show pilot (Unaired and was not picked up for a show) * Saban's Monster Farm (English Audio) * Prometheus and Bob (from KaBlam!) movie *The Simpsons Movie deleted scenes (scenes with Sideshow Bob and celebrity voice cameos from Minnie Driver, Isla Fisher, Erin Brockovich, and Ed Norton were recorded and story boarded but they were cut from the final film and they were not included with the other deleted scenes on the DVD and Blu-Ray and have never been released to the public). *The Aaahh! Real Monsters pilot episode (the episode had The Gromble's name as The Womble, but was changed because of another series' name called the Wombles, the episode was reworked into the Monsters, Get Real / Snorched if you do, Snorched if you Don't episode.) *"Binyah Binyah" (Short-Lived Spin-off of Gullah Gullah Island) (Only Lasted one week) *Newt (Unfinished Pixar Film) Rare Sesame Street Muppet Clips Here are some rare Muppet clips from "Sesame Street" that would be posted to the official Sesame Street site: *"Handful of Crumbs" (later released in the 1990 album "Put Down the Duckie". The clip begins with Elmo (played by Jerry Nelson) introducing Cookie Monster singing a country song.) *"Come Join Us!" (an Anything Muppet band teaches the viewers to "Join Us!" It can be seen on Youtube, but dubbed in Castilian Spanish only.) *All sketches of "Leslie Mostly" (rare sketches featuring host Leslie Mostly who interviewed a Sesame Street character in his/her home. Guests included Kermit, Guy Smiley, Cookie Monster, Grover, The Count, and Mumford.) *All Deena and Pearl sketches *All Professor Hastings sketches *Three monsters demonstrate big, bigger, and biggest *Sherlock Hemlock's Twiddle-Bug Mystery *An Anything Muppet coach teaches her baseball team to play string quartet (rare; I saw it on Barrio Sesamo but it's dubbed in Castilian Spanish.) *News Flash: Dr. Nobel Price's Slush-a-Boots (Galoshes) *A little girl teaches a monster marching band do play in a parade. *A Guy Smiley game show with Grover, Biff, and Prairie Dawn. *"We Coulda" (sung by Biff to Sully) *"I'm Square" (sung by Bert with Ernie) *"The Sound of the Letter A" (sung by Big Bird) *A Miami Mice episode with the Count *Starship Surprise (not to be confused with Spaceship Surprise) *Two Anything Muppet kids on a ship *Anything Muppets cooperate to make lemonade *Anything Muppets cooperate to build a clubhouse *Anything Muppets and Monsters count to 10 (1969) *Anything Muppets and Monsters (plus Bert and Oscar) demonstrate none, some, and all (1969) *"Surprise" (English version with Susan and Oscar's cutaway) *"The Countess Counts" (sung by the Countess with Anything Muppet patrons) *A B song sung by the barbershop quartet *A monster barbershop quartet singing about the number 4 *"The Garden"-style environmental song with Big Jeffy and two female backup singers with cameos from Grover and Cookie *"We Equal Three" (sung by three AM kids in a winter scenario) *The Spanish version of the "Small V" cartoon ("Ve menuscula. Ve-ve-ve-va-va-va-VOOOOOM!") *1. Gymnast - a gymnast (blonde hair, black leotard) was featured in six different clips. One of them - 'between' - has been posted. The other five, yet to be posted, are 'around,' 'beginning/end,' 'close to/away from,' 'over/under,' and 'slow.' *2. 'Beginning/end' - five stop-motion clips featuring 'beginning' and 'end.' They are: a barber giving a customer a haircut, a man eating a hot dog, a man painting a picture, a woman making a sandwich, and kids waiting in line. *3. Scuba diver - a clip featuring a scuba diver who finds five shells underwater, counts them on the shore, and is surprised by a crab. *4. Post office song - a hip song about the post office and mail delivery featuring the line '...to the post office where it will stay, for just one day...' *5. Danger - a man walks down the street while reading a newspaper and barely avoids running into dangerous things. He then gets nailed by something (revolving door?) in the end. *6. Figure skater - a clip featuring a figure skater skating to the tune of 'Don't You Know You're Beautiful?' *7. Horses pulling heavy loads - Horses participate in a contest where they keep trying to pull heavier and heavier loads until they can't do it anymore. *8. David and Maria - David and Maria are supposed to meet each other in a park, but have trouble finding each other due to miscommunication. The words demonstrated are 'above' and 'below' and the music score is electronic-like. *9. Circles on film - a circle 'wraps itself' around several live-action objects, an 'OK' sign being one of them. *10. Riding on the Train - a song about train rides, with one of the lines going '...the A Train, B Train, Double C, takes you where to want to be...' *11. Batman and Robin catch Penguin and his gang with dirty windows, and demonstrate 'clean' and 'dirty' while doing so. *12. Kermit tries to demonstrate the word 'through' by having Cookie Monster run through a frame lined with tissue paper. Everything then backfires as Cookie Monster stops short of the frame, wonders what to do, and when Kermit tells Cookie thus, Cookie decides to demonstrate 'through' in another way - by smashing the frame over Kermit's head, saying 'This is THROUGH!' *Of the above, the first ten are live-action, the eleventh one is animated, and the last is obviously a Muppet clip. Internet Media *Nostalgia Critic's two missing Adventure Time Vlogs Deleted Articles (need re-writing) *Bittaker and Norris Torture Tape (Recorded October 31, 1979) *Nightmares Recycled ( Cancelled TMNT 2003 episode) *The Dark Knight's First Night lost audio *Simply Sisters *‎Purple Rain Deleted Scenes (Lost 1984 Film Deleted Scenes) *"The Brady Bunch" (Unreleased 1984 Music Video) *Poor Papa (1927 Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Short) *Mio Mao (Lost episodes) *A&E Biography (Lost Documentary Series) ? *Personals (Lost 1990s CBS Late Night Game Show) *A Walk In Your Shoes (Lost 2000s Noggin/The N Reality Series) *Perform the Way (Lost 2000s Music Video) ? *Spiderman Unlimited Unproduced 2nd season * "Love Me Do" and P.S. I Love You" Stereo Versions (Lost Beatles Song Mixes) *Pocket Monsters, Fall Special (1997 Pokemon Broadcast) Music Axis: Bold as Love (Lost Original Side 1 Mixes) Cancelled Video Game Ports *Crash bandicoot: the Wrath of Cortex'''-planned Dreamcast port.' *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'- planned XBOX and Playstation 2 ports.' *ToeJam and Earl III'-planned Dreamcast port.' *I have no mouth and I must scream' -planned playstation port.' *Batman: Arkham Origins Mr. Freeze DLC ' -planned Wii U port.' 'I wouldn't exactly call this lost, It would have just been the same DLC as the 360/PS3 versions with Wii U buttons added - PepsiWithCoke (talk) 22:06, February 11, 2014 (UTC)' ''' The Wii U has that second screen: there could have been content in the dlc for it, maybe? - XNQtionr (talk) 00:24, Februray 13, 2014 (UTC)'